


Alpha Female

by Catsarecooler



Category: Alpha Female - Fandom, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecooler/pseuds/Catsarecooler
Summary: "I'm he." She said loudly.The mans face grew pink and he snorted."Ma'am you can't possibly be him because you are a she.""Honey, I'm so powerful that I can be whoever I want." She smirked and walked away.---------------------Theodora Quinn is not your average shewolf. In a world where woman have no right she has somehow managed to slip right under everyone's snout and found her way to the top. The very top, might I add.The Moonlight pack was nothing more then a small pack with a stone wall around their land border. Now, it's a pack with equality for all. No sexism, slavery, homophobia, or hate.She's a rebel with a brilliant mind and men don't like that. Too bad she's at the top and their not.All rights reserved
Relationships: Theodora Quinn, Tobias Stryker





	1. Chapter 1

All rights reserved.


	2. Introduction

Theodora Quinn was not your average shewolf. In a world where shewolves could never be an Alpha she was the first born and the only child her parents brought into this world. Although her father showed her very little love he did unintentionally teach her everything she needed to know to run a successful pack. He trained her well. She spent all her days studying and training. Till one day she was stronger and smarter than him. Though he would never admit to her he knew the shewolf he brought into this world would be unstoppable. 

At the young age of 16 her parents were attacked and killed. She was titled Alpha immediately. At this moment she became the first Alpha Female. Ever. 

She soon created the most powerful pack the world has come to see and this will spark much unwanted attention. 

Tobias Stryker Is Alpha of the Nightsun pack. With a father who taught him that submission is the only way he has built his pack upon this. Although this is not the best way to go about things it has worked for decades among his pack. That is until he learns that a new Alpha has surpassed him and he is not happy.

In a world full of sexism and hatred Theodora overcomes it all and she will do it alone if she has too.


	3. 1.

This world was born peacefully. All was innocent and beautiful. Earth was a perfect place. 

That is until the MoonGoddess created the wolves. 

We are a combination of animal and beast. 

Though love seems to reside somewhere deep inside of us some can never seem to overcome their animalistic ways. 

We lived in the dark. 

The shewolves. 

We said yes to everything our males asked because we have not be taught anything else. 

We did what we were told when we were told. 

And I hated it. 

I hated the girl I was forced to be. 

She was so alone. 

So helpless. 

If only she knew she would spend countless of hours studying and training to become the best. 

I wonder if she ever imagined the life she lives today. 

The life I live today is so different. 

So surreal. 

When I was 16 my parents were attacked in the night. I remember my nanny waking me up crying and shaking in fear. Although I wasn't kept a secret no one would ever believe that I would take on the role of Alpha. Even if they did my father built me a secret room so I would be protected from attackers. The very next day I was titled as the first Alpha Female. I immediately appointed my Beat as well. His name is Blaze Carter. Growing up he was the only male I spoke to. This was because he was the only kind male I knew. He was different and gentle. I knew from the first time I saw him that he would do great things. That night I didn't appoint a Delta because I didn't trust anyone at the time so keeping my circle small was my best option. 

The higher ranks in a pack consists of the Alpha who guides the pack at all angles. The Beta who assists the Alpha and can protect the pack is anything happened to the Alpha. Then you have your Deltas. They help assist the Beta and are able to do more pack related events since the Alpha and Beta are busy with more important things such as protecting the pack. Deltas have very nurturing personality. The last high rank is the Omega. Omegas are strong minded people and strongly motivated. They help train the pack and stay on top of the military systems. 

When I was titled Alpha I'd like to say my entire pack was happy that things in the world were finally changing but many were not. This world considered the Alpha to only be a man and I, of course as not a male. Immediately as I was titled almost every male in my pack challenged me for my position. What they forgot was that I am a true Alpha. A true Alpha is an Alpha born from an Alpha. We have this term because if a wolf challenges you for your position and they win, they become the new Alpha. Of course the strongest males went first. Once they all lost most of the weaker males opted out of the challenge. 

I spent an entire day and night fighting challenges. 

It took a while to get my entire old pack on my side. I spent lots of time at pack members homes getting to know them personally. After about a year my pack learned to respected their Alpha. 

That's when the real fun started. 

It was time to evolve the MoonLight Pack. It was time to grow in numbers. 

I started by changing pack laws and adding new ones. 

1.) Do not disrespect the MoonGoddess.   
\- this can end in punishment and in worst case death. 

2.) Respect your Alpha.   
\- disrespect will end in punishment. 

3.) All wolves are equal.   
-this means ALL wolves. Discrimination will end in punishment. 

4.) Everyone Adult wolf will spend at least five days a week training.   
-elderly, sick, and pregnant shewolves don't apply. If you need an training time off let your Alpha or Beta know. Children will start training one day a week at the age of ten. This will better help you as an individual and the pack as a whole. 

5.) All mates are acceptable.   
-love is love. 

6.) Pack members shall be there for one another. Pack = Family. 

7.) Pack members shall not fight one another. If something drastic happens talk to your Alpha or Beta. 

8.) Murder is punishable by death. 

If any of these rules are broken you can expect jail times or worse death. 

These were the most drastic changes to the law. 

After the laws fell into place so did everything else. 

Although at first my laws were just "rumors" to other packs wolves from all over came to see if it was true. 

Once shewolves realized they could be free somewhere they lined up at my borders and begged to become part of the pack. 

Men who were not accepted to love who they love started to appear too. 

My pack grew drastically and so did my pack numbers. 

Pack numbers growing means military growing. 

I trained with my pack daily and taught them how to use their strength. 

Soon my military was unstoppable. 

When word of my military got out strong men from all over the world came to join my pack. They wanted to be apart of a winning team and a winning team is exactly what they got. 

When a wolf wants to join a pack it is necessary to bow before your Alpha and submit. Then they are branded with the pack seal. 

I had no new wolves arguing about my laws. 

My pack had become a haven for wolves all over the world. 

I'd like to say I was in a good mindset till I got a letter from the Elders. 

The Elders are a group of men who enforce laws for all wolves. Especially Alphas. 

When I opened the letter my heart sank in my stomach but I made no notion of it. 

"What does it say, Alpha?" My beta Blaze asked. 

"Other Alphas have taken notice of me. Mainly me being a shewolf. I'm expected to attend the annual Alpha assembly to discuss my status." I answered while sliding the letter back into its envelope. 

"When does the Alpha assembly take place?" He questioned. 

"In exactly 2 weeks." 

"Are you nervous alpha?" Blaze asks with risen eyebrows. 

"I have no fear." I smile. 

Word count//: 970


	4. 2.

With the Alpha Assembly approaching quickly there were many things I needed to prepare for. 

The first thing I need to do, which has been long awaited is appoint a Delta. The pack was in need of a third in Command. My Beta and I have shown great interest in a phenomenal shewolf. 

She's intelligent, strong willed, nurturing, and very optimistic. 

She was one of the first females to join my pack when I became Alpha. 

As soon as she arrived she started intense training, which she has completed flawlessly. She spends her mornings walking children to school and then helps out our teachers as much as possible. She even goes as far to help out chefs prepare their lunches. After that she'll head to the training field to help our females train. They really trust her. On certain days of the week she takes patrol duty and others she works at the local nursing home. 

I've gotten zero complaints about her and would enjoy having such a strong woman as her as my Delta. 

That's why she should be coming to meet with me any moment now. 

As on cue someone knocks on my door. 

I look up from my paperwork. 

"Come in." I say while taking a deep whiff of the air. 

She smells like sunflowers and sweat. 

My Beta opens the door. 

"Alpha, Harper Bennet is here for her meeting if you're ready." He says. 

"Send her in." I say while seeing her figure hiding behind my Beta. 

She pokes her head out from behind his back and I get a glimpse of her blushing face. 

"Come in Harper. We have no time to waste. Thank you Blaze." I say while pulling some papers out of my desk that I had prepared for this meeting. 

"Yes, ma'am." She says while walking in. 

She stops before my desk and bows her head in respect. 

"Thank you Harper. Please, take a seat." 

She sits down and smiles. 

"I'm so grateful for you Alpha. My wolf and I are so excited to be meeting with you." She gleams. 

"Well you'll be even more excited about the offer I'm about to give you. You're an amazing woman and an even better pack member. My Beta and I have been observing you for quite some time now and we're very pleased with you. I am very pleased with you. Everything you've done for this pack has not gone unnoticed. This is why I'd like to appoint you as my Delta. You would be a strong leader and I can't pass the chance of putting you on my team. I understand if you'd like to think over this but I would enjoy hearing your thought." I smile proudly at her. 

Even though she opened her mindlink to me as soon as she stepped through the door and I was able to hear her thoughts I liked my pack knowing that they had privacy around me and that all their feelings were valid. 

She gets down to the ground and bows to me. 

"Alpha, I'll stand by your side till the day I die. I will gladly take this offer and I will make you proud." I could here her sniffing while speaking. 

"Harper, please get off the ground." I get up and lift her shoulders up. 

With tear filled eyes she smiles brightly at me and gets back in her chair. 

"I can't lie to you. This won't be an easy job. This is a growing pack and we are hated by many and we both know what people think about women in power." 

"I understand Alpha. I have much to learn but I'd love to learn from you." 

"Good, you will start training immediately tomorrow. I know what you do for the children so if you could make it here by at least 1pm I'd appreciate it. My Beta and I have a lot to teach you so you must know this won't be fun and games. You will spend long days and nights in this office for a few weeks till we can officially appoint you as the Delta. Well have to organize a ceremony for you in which you'll share blood with my Beta and I as a sign of allegiance but after that we can celebrate you and your title. You'll also be moved into the pack house this week. I need you as close as possible to me while your training. After a while we can work to get you a house or you can stay in your apartment if you'd like. Oh, yes. I'd like to ask you one more question." 

"Yes, Alpha?" She raises her eyebrows in question. 

"I know you have a mate. Like I've mentioned you'll spend long hours here even after your training is completed. You'd have to be prepared to not see your mate as often as you do now." 

"I understand and I'm willing to make that sacrifice to be able to be more involved with the pack. I have my whole life ahead of me and this is an opportunity I don't want to miss out on." 

"Harper, I'm also telling you this because it's a very big commitment. Anytime during your training you can opt out of this position but once you take part in the blood oath you can't leave till I tell you. This will be a role you'll fill for year to come. It's a promise to protect your pack and your Alpha. You'll be committing your life to me." 

She takes a quick moment to herself. 

"I love my mate but I couldn't think of a better person to commit myself to other than you." 

"This is wonderful news Harper. I'm so glad you've decided to take on this role. It'll be a wonderful experience and adventure for you. I shall send out a mindlink to the pack to inform them of your training. Now, I'd like for you to go home and relax with your mate. You won't be getting much time to yourself these next few weeks." 

She bows her head once more before saying one last thank you and heading home. 

"I'd like to announce to the pack that our beloved Harper Bennet will be taking on training to become our Delta. Please congratulate her and send prayers to the Moon Goddess wishing protection and good will for Harper. Thank you, enjoy the rest of your day." 

Once I'm doing linking the pack I check my daily list to cross off my meeting with Harper and to see what needed to be done next. 

Since I only had a week before the Alpha Assembly I'd be very busy with training Harper and still managing my pack. 

I take a look at the list and see that I need to call in my favorite semester and dress maker so she'll have time to design and prepare the dress for me. 

I pick up the phone and dial a familiar phone number. 

"Hello?" I hear the older woman speak. 

"Rowan. It's me. Theo." 

Rowan Walker was a woman I grew to adore. She made all my mothers gowns and attire. She even made my dresses even though I prefer pantsuits now which she still makes me. She brought great joy to my mother when she was alive so I make sure to take care of her now as a thank you for the happy memories I have of my mothers smiling face. Even though I don't wear much of anything fancy I pay her well when I get something done. Most of the time she refuses the money so I'll personally have it put in her bank account. 

"Sweetheart! I'm so glad you called! I've missed that lovely voice of yours. Please, tell me you want me to make you look beautiful!" 

The woman was addicted to her sowing needles. I remember when I got rid of the law that determined what women could and couldn't wear. She was so excited to broaden her horizon. 

"Yes, ma'am. I need a statement dress. I'm attending my first Alpha Assembly in about a week." I hear her squeal through the phone and I couldn't help but to smile. 

"You should have told me about this sooner! I have to get to work now! I must go! I love you sweetheart! Keep up the good work!" She quickly hangs up the phone. 

I let out a quiet laugh and smile to myself. 

I take a look at a check lest and see my last errand before a bunch of paper work is to appoint a warrior to attend the Assembly with me. 

Though I'd like to bring my Beta with me he'll be taking care of the pack for me while I'm gone and training Harper on what to do in the future when we must attend events like this. Soon she'll have to take on the important task of appointing an Omega that she'll need to train to help her take care of the pack in situations like that. A Omega will also soon be needed to help me with our military. It's growing everyday. 

I organized my desk and put everything away before walking out of my office and to the training field. 

Many pack members bowed their head in respect as I walked by. Children waved and smiled. 

This was everything to me. 

My pack was everything to me. 

As I got to the training grounds my eyes immediately landed on my Beta. He was currently training our best warriors. They would stand front line if anything happened. 

"Alright! Stretch it out while I speak to the Alpha!" I hear Blaze yell through the mindlink I just opened to him and I. 

"Blaze." 

"Yes Alpha?" He says while watching his group intensely. If even one of them goofed off they be banished from this group. 

"I want your best warrior to attend the Assembly with me. Who do you recommend?" 

Although I knew who was the best in the large group I wanted to know if my Beta was also keeping up with everything. 

"Penn Shaw could take down a hundred men and still have energy to fight more. She is our top warrior." 

"Thank you Blaze. I hope you don't mind but I'm going to ask her to walk with me for a few minutes." 

"Of course Alpha." He bows his head and walks back into the field. 

I look at the woman and open a link with just her. 

"Mrs. Shaw, I'd love if you'd walk with me for a moment." I link her and while turning around and finding a nice path to walk along. 

"Yes Alpha!" She says through our link. 

In seconds I hear her running up beside me. 

"Keep your link open. I'd like this to be a private chat." 

"Yes Alpha." 

Penn Shaw was a very large woman in muscle weight. She could destroy a concrete building in seconds. She could cut her emotions off with ease. She trained day and night and has worked very hard to be able to join the front liners. She was physically and mentally strong but she also had a beautiful laugh that made you want to laugh with her. As a woman who has dedicated to putting her life on the line for her pack I respected her for still finding time to laugh in this confusing world. 

"I must attend the Alpha Assembly in about a weeks time. I want you to go with me as my warrior. I need you to be my eyes and ears. Can you do that?" 

"I'd be honored Alpha." 

"Wonderful. I have some rules that you must follow to a T. If you break them you will be punished. This is a serious meeting where I'll have to put up with a lot of foolish men so I have no time to put up with foolish women. Do you understand?" 

"Yes Alpha!" 

"You'll wear your best training outfit. If anything happens you must be comfortable. I'll have a bag dropped off at your house with an extra outfit for me in case I have to shift. You must also put something in there for you as well. It'll be your job to keep up with this bag but to also protect me at all cost like I'll be protecting you. Can you do that?" 

"Yes Alpha!" 

I stop on our path and turn to look at her. 

"I have one last rule." 

"What is it?" 

"Under no circumstances are you allowed to speak out loud or react to any comments. If you have something to say, you say it in our link. These men will do anything to upset you. They want you to act upon emotions. They want to be able to call you weak. You are not weak. That is why this rule is so important. I want you to represent me but if you can follow through with the task I can find someone who will." 

I knew Penn would be perfect for this task. No one could do it like her but I needed her to know how serious I was. 

"Alpha I can complete this task with flying colors."

Good. 

"I'm glad to hear that. You'll meet me at the pack house so that you can ride with me. We might stay the night so bring necessities for that just in case. I'll have someone inform you on the date and time by the end of the day. I'll be off now! Enjoy your evening." 

"Thank you Alpha!" The warrior bows before running back off to training. 

Although I had to prepare a lot before I leave my pack for the first time I was content with the progress I made today. 

The pack was doing well in every aspect. I had new wolves wanting to join the pack everyday. My military was the best out there and most important I had a pack full of happy wolves. 

My pack could live fear-free. 

I said I quick prayer and thanked the Moon Goddess for allowing me to be apart of this beautiful change. 

As I was walking back to the pack house to complete paperwork I couldn't help but to feel a bit lonely. 

Guilt soon swelled in my heart and I shook the lonely feeling away. 

How could I feel lonely in a pack full of thousands of wolves? 

Word count //2416


End file.
